The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for network control and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for network operations, administration, and maintenance (OAM).
OAM mechanisms provide several functions used to monitor, troubleshoot and/or maintain the network and/or services. Exemplary OAM functions include:
Continuity check: Checking that the monitored layer and/or entity are alive and providing connectivity.
Connectivity verification: Verifying that the actual connection is consistent with the required connection and no misconnection occurred.
Fault localization: Providing localization of faults in a long chain of nodes and links to ease troubleshooting.
Performance measurement: Monitoring the performance parameters of a network connection.
The abovementioned functions are examples of common and/or basic tools in the OAM framework. Other advanced tools, for example, protection switching, maintenance commands and the like may also be available in the OAM framework.
OAM functions may be available as part of a defined protocol. Each logical network layer may have a predefined protocol for OAM functions at that network layer. Different communication protocols providing services at the same layer may have different OAM functions to serve each respective communication protocol. Table 1 illustrates some examples of protocols to provide OAM functions at different network layers and/or for different communication protocols. The list of sample protocols may be used concurrently in ETH/IP/MPLS transport networks.
TABLE 1Sample OAM ProtocolsMPLS LSPFunctionEthernet OAMOAMIP OAMConnectivityY.1731/802.1agLSP Ping, BFDPing, BFDCheckLBContinuityY.1731/802.1agMPLS-TP BFDVerificationCVFaultY.1731/802.1agLSP Trace-routeTrace-routeLocalizationTracePerformanceY.1731MPLS-TPT/OWAMPMeasurementDelay/Loss/JitterDelay/Loss/JitterDelayAbbreviations for Table 1:MPLS: Multiple Path Label SwitchingLSP: Label Switched PathETH: EthernetIP: Internet ProtocolLB: LoopbackBFD: Bidirectional Forwarding DetectionCV: Connectivity VerificationTP: Transport ProfileT/OWAMP: Two/One Way Active Measurement Protocol